1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aromatic diffuser and more particularly, to such a nebulizing diffuser, which utilizes oscillation waves to atomize an aromatic fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular aromatic nebulizing diffusers or essential oil diffusers commonly have one single outlet for guiding out the generated fine mist of aroma or essential oil droplets. However, diffused water droplets may impact one another in the outlet, and a big ratio of the generated mist will be condensed into fluid that will flow back to the inside of the fluid container, lowering the nebulizing diffusion effect.
Further, in the fluid container of a conventional aromatic nebulizing diffuser or essential oil diffuser, a planar baffle is mounted on the inside to prohibit upward moving of the oscillated aromatic fluid or essential oil. However, this planar baffle causes the major part of the oscillated flow of aromatic fluid or essential oil to flow horizontally, hindering lift of the produced fine mist of aromatic fluid or essential oil droplets.
According to conventional designs, a person can simply see the lifting of the produced fine mist of aromatic fluid or essential oil from the outlet of the fluid container. The conventional designs cannot provide a visual lighting effect to illuminate the lifting of produced fine mist of aromatic fluid or essential oil in the dark or at night.
Further, when the aromatic fluid or essential oil in an aromatic nebulizing diffuser or essential oil diffuser is been oscillated to produce a fine mist of aromatic fluid or essential oil droplets, the wall of the aromatic nebulizing diffuser or essential oil diffuser tends be contaminated with aromatic fluid stains or essential oil stains. In this case, the aromatic nebulizing diffuser or essential oil diffuser must be cleaned so as not to lower the nebulizing performance. However, it is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble conventional aromatic nebulizing diffusers or essential oil diffusers, i.e., conventional designs do not facilitate cleaning.
Further, the single outlet design of conventional aromatic nebulizing diffusers or essential oil diffusers limits the variation of lifting mode of produced fine mist of aromatic fluid or essential oil droplets.